<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Sunday Lie-In by hannelore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881927">Lazy Sunday Lie-In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore'>hannelore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Luna have a lie-in on a lazy Sunday morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Sunday Lie-In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts">lightofdaye</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to pauraque for the beta and to lightofdaye for the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry squinted at the noonday sun streaming through the bedroom window. Luna's bobbing foot almost missed his head. She was lying on her stomach and reading a book, her feet crossed at the ankles. Harry caught her foot and lightly brushed the sole with his fingertips.</p><p>"That's lovely," Luna said, grinning over her shoulder. "But it's not going to get me to close the curtains. Why did you open them anyway if we were going to have a lie-in?"</p><p>"It just seemed dark in here," Harry said. "You're not just going to read the entire time, are you?"</p><p>"Not if you keep tickling my feet like that."</p><p>Luna rolled over onto her back, stretching her arms over her head. Her nightshirt pulled up slightly.</p><p>Harry moved down to the foot of their bed to lie down next to her, tracing the edge of her stomach. Luna made a sound of pleasure, wriggling a little under his touch. The sun was still shining brightly where he had been, but down here it was pleasantly cool. Harry grinned.</p><p>"You stay in bed when I've gone to work, don't you?" he said.</p><p>"Only sometimes," Luna said with a sly smile. "But perhaps you'd like to see what I do when you're away?"</p><p>"Definitely."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>